A Relationship in the Making
by SrslyWTFdudez xD
Summary: Emilia & Bodie's relationship; right from the starting point until the end point. BodieXEmilia. Mah first multi-chap! M for lemon.
1. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Dance Central. DC belongs to Harmonix.**

**Author's Notes: **Hiya guys, I'm back! (not that I'm that famous or anything but oh well.)  
Sorry for being MIA for so long! Been playing a lot of Skyrim lately XD. Quite the addict, you see.

BTW, I deleted the InterDimensional Chatroom. Sorry 'bout that. I thought if I didn't delete it, I would spend so much time on it than with other fanfics. Hope I didn't disappoint you.

Anyway, on to the story.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 1: **Acquaintances

Rated T for explicit swearing. May change to M because of possible lemons in the near future.

(*_*)

18-Year-Old Emilia was just walking home from a nearby McDonald's branch. She used to work there, but recently got fired due to the fact that she worked slowly in the kitchen. And not to forget her slight temper. Just a slight one.

It was just about 6:30pm, which was usually her dinnertime. She was alone (besides her pet dog), and she was too worn out to cook after working in McDonald's for around 23 hours, so she ordered her food online. As soon as she placed her order, she noticed an ad that said "The Dance Central Tournament: Get quick fame with your spectacular dancing, and win fabulous prizes! Audition starts tomorrow at 1:00pm at Floor 9, The Harmonix Building, 8901 DC Street, San Francisco. Don't miss it!" She was usually known as the best dancer around the neighborhood, so she checked further, thinking like _Damn, I should probably join this thing. Might get me a lot of moolah!_ She wrote the address on a piece of paper and with that, her dinner arrived, so she ate dinner and went to bed.

(*_*)

The next day, at around 11:30am, she started walking to the address. It would take her forever if he walked, but she had no choice due to the fact that she didn't have enough cash to get a bus or taxi.

After around a thousand human paces of walking, she sat at a nearby bus stop. A random bus arrived, and everyone on the bus stop left, except Emilia, who basically just looked a bit short of a hobo. She checked her watch. It was already 12:30pm, and Emilia thought _Shit, I'm never gonna make it on time, _until a random car just pulled up and the driver's window opened and a guy in a basketball jersey with blonde hair asked her, "Hey, uh, you need a ride or something? You seem pretty tired." Emilia, with a bit of confusion on her face, replied, "Uh...sure! Thanks a lot!" Luckily, it was just a 20-minute ride from the bus stop to the Harmonix Building, so taking the guy's offer was her last resort.

(*_*)

20 minutes later...

(*_*)

"So, uh...thanks for the ride!" Emilia says to the guy.

"You're welcome!" the guy replies.

"By the way, what's your name? and where do you work?"

"The name's Bodie. Nice to meet ya. I just play a bunch of basketball games in some neighborhood where I live, somewhere in West LA."

"Hey, that's near where I live!"

"Oh, really? Good to know. What about you then?"

"Oh, I'm Emilia."

"K, goodbye then."

"But before I leave...can I have your number (Insert Call Me Maybe song here)?

"Oh, sure!"

*they get each other's numbers*

"Gotta go, all this talking is probably making me late."

"Heh...sorry 'bout that!"

And Emilia leaves the car and enters the building.

(*_*)

**Lol I've been wanting to do this fanfic for so long! Big BodieXEmilia shipper XD**

**So that's it! Please leave some reviews and please be patient for the next chap!**

**Peace!**

**_Next Chapter:  
Chapter 2: Dance Partners_**

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	2. Dance Partners

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 2: **Dance Partners

(*_*)

As soon as Emilia heads for the entrance, she starts thinking like _Wow, Bodie seems to be a pretty nice guy. Maybe I should like text him sometime or what?_

She enters the elevator and pushes a button that says 9th floor.

(*_*)

Emilia gets out of the elevator and looks for a room that could lead her to the Auditioning. With only 2 minutes left, she had to hurry.

Luckily, she found a directory that said:

_ Rooms 901-950  
Rooms 951-999  
TODAY'S EVENTS:  
Guitar Hero Auditions: 980, 9:10am  
Dance Central Auditions: 917, 1:00pm  
DJ Hero Auditions: 957, 4:30pm_

She starts running across the left hallway until she notices a sign that says "Strictly No Running On The Hallways." With that, she instead starts walking at a fast pace. After a few seconds, she finally makes it to room 917, with only a minute to spare.

She opens the knocks on the door, and some guards asks her, "May I help you?"

"Uh...I'm here to audition for Dance Central?"

"You may come in then."

Another guy that seemed to be a judge asked, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Emilia."

"OK, Emilia, show me what you can do."

She set up a song on her iPod that appeared to be Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. You know how it goes, right?

*around 3 minutes later*

The judge, after the performance, says, "Could use just a tiiiny bit of polishing but I like it! Welcome to Dance Central!"

"Thank you very much, sir!" Emilia replies with a happy face.

(*_*)

*around a year later*

(*_*)

Emilia's been doing well in Dance Central. She made a lot of friends, especially with this rich missy girl named Miss Aubrey (Although there was a slight rivalry between them due to the fact that Emilia keeps prank calling her.). Even with her slight temper (Remember, just a slight one.), her Dance Central friends supported her with a lot of stuff.

Meanwhile, her friendship with Bodie started growing. Ever since that he generously gave Emilia a ride, their friendship stayed intact for almost a year. Emilia would frequently go to Bodie's house, and vice versa.

However, Emilia's dancing career started breaking down when other members started forming crews. Angel and her bestie Miss Aubrey formed a crew called Lu$h, and Mo made friends with a homeless person and after a few years they formed a crew called Hi-Def (read: From Squatter to Heartthrob), her other bestie Taye joined her sister to make a crew called Flash4wrd, and 3 people, namely Maccoy, Dare, and Oblio, mysteriously disappeared (although it wasn't that big of a deal for now), so Emilia was basically forever alone (not literally.). However, an idea came to mind. She would occasionally watch the basketball games that Bodie usually plays, and before every game he would do a bit of breakdancing to motivate his team. So she was thinking she could join forces with Bodie to make a crew.

(*_*)

Emilia headed for the neighborhood gym, where Bodie usually plays basketball. Bodie just finished a game, and he was just doing a bit of shooting around the court, when Emilia approached. "Hey, B? (Ever since they became friends that's all she ever calls him. Except in some situations.)" Emilia asks.

"Oh, Emilia! What you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I've been noticing you dance before you play a game."

"Yeah, just to motivate mah teammates."

"Are you really that good at it?"

*does a bunch of breakdancing moves just for showoff. Backflips, the helicopter, the moonwalk, you name it.* "Does that answer your question?"

"*chuckles a bit* Hell yeah it does."

"Why do you ask?"

"My dancing career in Dance Central isn't going so well coz all the members are forming crews consisting of two dancers each. And right now, I have none. So I'm thinking if...you...could make a crew with me?"

(*_*)

**What will Bodie answer? Find out on the next chap!**

**Damn, having a cold right now. Did this at around 10pm so I'm a bit sleepy -_-**

**Anyway. Peace.**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 3: Partners in Love (the one you're all prolly waiting for!)**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	3. Partners in Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dance Central, it belogns to Harmonix.

(*_*)

**Previously:**

"Oh, Emilia! What you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I've been noticing you dance before you play a game."

"Yeah, just to motivate mah teammates."

"Are you really that good at it?"

*does a bunch of breakdancing moves just for showoff. Backflips, the helicopter, the moonwalk, you name it.* "Does that answer your question?"

"*chuckles a bit* Hell yeah it does."

"Why do you ask?"

"My dancing career in Dance Central isn't going so well coz all the members are forming crews consisting of two dancers each. And right now, I have none. So I'm thinking if...you...could make a crew with me?"

(*_*)

**A Relationship in the Making**  
**Chapter 3: **Partners in Love

(*_*)

"Well, I'm not really sure about that, to be honest."

Emilia starts thinking _Shit. _"Please? Dance battles are only once a week so you might have enought time to play baske-"

"No, that's not my problem. I'm just worried I might disappoint you."

"You just showed me your dancing, and I think you're great it, B."

With that, Bodie starting thinking for a few seconds. "You know what? I'll go ahead and join you. What you just told really cheered me up and shaped my decision."

"Yes! Thanks a lot, B." Emilia says before giving him a friendly hug and leaving the gym. Bodie blushes a bit as soon as she leaves, before playing a bit more basketball, until one of his friends comes up and asks "Your girlfriend?"

Bodie replies with a "No dude, shut up."

(*_*)

*a year later*

Emilia & Bodie really did well since joining forces to make a crew. They've won a lot of dance battles lately, and they're currently in the finals against this crew called Glitterati.

Usually, backstage, or anywhere, really, all the people from Dance Central, inculding Emilia & Bodie, usually have a bunch of riff-offs (You know, the Pitch Perfect thingy). But this one was different.

This time, the girls won a riff-off against the boys for like the seventh time in a row. After that, everyone had a little chat.

Suddenly, after Bodie was talking to his bestie, Mo, some random blonde girl told him, "Seventh time in a row, huh? Too bad for you."

"Jenna (just an OC.)! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just checkin' on ya."

Emilia just noticed him talking to Jenna. It looked like it was nothing to her, but she felt a glob of jealously reach her heart. She felt like her slight temper (Remember. Just a slight one.) was about to take control, when...

"Hey sis, you need a glass of water or something?" Emilia gets surprised.

She looks behind her and turns out it was just Miss Aubrey.

"Why are you staring at Bodie and that girl she's with?"

"Eh, it's nothing, Aubs, I'm fine."

"PEASANT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THA-" she cuts off when she notices Emilia blushing.

"Girl, are you jealous?"

"What? No! Shut up! Why would I be?"

"You're a terrible liar, Emi. I mean, you're freaking blushing right now!"

"You know what? FINE! I like him! You happy now?" Emilia just felt like losing her temper (Slight!) on Aubrey. Fortunately, Bodie was at the other side of the room, so there was no way he could hear it.

"Woah, sis, you better relax, or you might mess up my hair!"

"Sorry bout that."

"So why don't you tell Bodie that you like him?"

"I'm not sure...I don't really know if he'll like me..." *starts blushing again*

"C'mon sis, don't be too shy. I'm sure he'll like you!"

"Well, thanks, I guess?"

"No problem! Just give me a call if you need any cheering up."

With that, Emilia leaves and looks for Bodie. I'm starting to become lazy to be honest.

(*_*)

"So...yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at work!" Bodie says to her "probable-girlfriend," Jenna.

"Yeah! Bye then!" Jenna says and gives Bodie a peck on the cheek.

Emilia saw what happened. After the short kiss, she felt like punching Jenna in the face, but fortunately she was able to withstand her temper. So then she approaches Bodie...

"So...your girlfriend?" Emilia asks.

"Dude, she's my sister!" Bodie replies.

"Really? But...she just kissed yo-"

"I know, you ever heard of the brotherly-sisterly kiss? I mean, don't you see the similarities between us?"

"Oh...ok...g-good to know..." *starts to feel like blushing*

"Sorry if I went too loud and hurt your feelings there..."

"Nah...It's-it-it's alright...no problems here..." *tries to hold back her blushing, but fails*

"Dude, are you jealous?"

"Well...I was..."

"So...you like me?"

"Well...yeah. And now, here I am, in front of you, who's about to tell me that you already have someone."

"Well, yeah. I have someone, but it's not who you expe-" *other people start gathering around*

"I knew it! I knew you had someone all this time but you never told me!" *starts bursting into tears*

"Emilia! Wait."

*holds Emilia by the waist and wipes her tears*

"It's you, Emilia. You're that someone." *more people start to gather around*

On that note, Emilia gets really shocked. She continues to cry, but this time it's tears of joy that comes out of her eyes (they obviously look the same anyway).

"R-really?"

"Yup. Imagine all the good times we're gonna have toge-"

"Aw, come on, just kiss already!" Glitch suddenly says.

"Glitch?! What the hell, man?" Mo asks him.

Bodie says to Emilia, "Eh? Who gives a damn?"

"I know I don't." Emilia replies before they get into a long, passionate kiss. Then, everyone starts saying "Aw...".

They start off slow, but already, Emilia starts blushing harder. Then after a few seconds, Bodie licks Emilia's lips, asking for entrance, and their tongues start going at it and eventually, Bodie's wins. Then they pull away.

After the kiss everyone's been waiting for, the rest of the people leave. Then, Bodie asks Emilia, "So...you wanna get some ice cream or something? Bill's on me."

"Sure, I would LOVE to." Emilia replies. Then they kiss again and get outside for ice cream.

(*_*)

**Finally done! You don't know how much I had to get through. Brownouts, sleepiness, and some annoying guy on Facebook, I finally finished it.**

**Anyway, like I said, best if you used the search engine coz I'ma change it to Rating M soon.**

**Sorry if I made you cry a bit. I sorta felt like crying myself! Emotional much?**

**Peace, as always.**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 4: ****EXTREME Partners in Love ( Mah first lemon. ;] )**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	4. EXTREME Partners in Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for long update. :( My internet crashed for a while, and I'm getting a bit lazy, so please, be patient with me. BTW, I changed it to M, I told you to use the search engine.

**Warning: **Lemon. Nuff said.

(*_*)

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 4: **EXTREME Partners in Love

(*_*)

Ever since Emilia and Bodie confessed their love for each other, everything has been going smoothly for them. No matter what, they would always support each other and their decisions. Riptide eventually lost to the Gliteratti in the Dance Central finals, but it didn't really matter to the newly formed couple. They did all sorts of stuff together. Well, except this.

(*_*)

The Dance Central gang were staying at the Riptide beach for a night. Emilia was out surfing, while Bodie was staying in Riptide's resort room using his laptop. He recently twisted his ankle while playing a basketball game with Mo, so he couldn't join Emilia in surfing.

A few minutes later, Emilia entered their room, which basically meant she was done surfing.

"Oh, you're back! So how was it?" Bodie asked.

"Dude! If only you were there! This random guy asked if I could do a surfing contest with him, and I won!" Emilia said with excitement.

"Wow! Awesome!"

"I know, right?!"

"I wish I was there too. But, my ankle."

"Yeah, it fricking sucks, dude."

Emilia was too lazy to take a shower, so she dried herself with a towel and laid down on the bed and read a book, still in her surfing gear (which is basically just a two-piece).

And here comes the lemon.

(*_*)

For a moment, Bodie couldn't help staring at Emilia. Specifically, her surfing gear (More specifically, her tits. XD Kidding.). Her outfit really exposed her sex appeal, he just wanted to-

"What?" Emilia asks suddenly after noticing Bodie staring at her.

"Oh...it's, uh, nothing really."

"...Bodie, your..." Emilia says, surprised after seeing a huge pile of bulginess grow in his shorts.

"Oh, s-sorry...sorry bout that..." At this point, Bodie couldn't tell if she was starting to get horny or if she was just getting pissed.

"So...you wanna...take it on the bed or something?" Emilia asks.

"I'd love to, but you might get-whoa!" Bodie gets cut off after Emilia pulls him by the shirt and pushes him on the bed. He was about to say something else, when Emilia suddenly kisses him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." Emilia replies to his unfinished statement before removing his shorts and exposing his member.

"Ugh..E-Emilia..." Bodie starting moaning as Emilia starts sucking on his hard member. "Em...Emilia...I'm gonna..cum..." Bodie says a few seconds later as he releases all his juices in Emilia's mouth before she swallows it.

"My turn," Bodie says with a smirk on his face, before they switch positions, and now he's on top. He takes off Emilia's bra and takes a look at her tits before sucking on them one by one. "A-ah..." Emilia starts moaning, and Bodie, who thought he was hurting her, asks, "Oh, uh...did I hurt you? You wanna me to, like, stop or somethi-"

"Keep going..." Emilia replies, which gets Bodie a little surprised. (Goddammit I'm having a boner ryt now.)

With that, he keeps going, until Emilia screams in pleasure as she lets out all her juices.

Bodie then starts moving lower as he pulls down her panties and licks on her reserved spot. She starts screaming louder as she lets out even more of her juices. Then Bodie positions his member and pushes it inside of Emilia. Every thrust makes Emilia scream even louder. After a few seconds, Bodie starts screaming as well. They scream in pleasure together as they both reach the point where they let all of their juices out and get into a deep sleep.

(*_*)

**So what do you think of my first lemon? It was kinda short for me, but I don't know about you guys (CRAZEDDCLOVER13, you've gotta be happy now that I finally added the lemon. XD). It really takes me a long time to write a lemon. It takes me around 3 minutes to think of what to put on the next paragraph.**

**Anyway, this week has been terrible. I mean, I just can't believe the Oklahoma City Thunder got eliminated. WHY KD WHY?! Plus, I have a sore eye.**

**Peace, as always.**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 5: Ex-Partners in Love (BodieXEmilia shippers are gonna hate me for it.)**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central_


	5. Ex-Partners in Love

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Dance Central (or any of the songs mentioned in this fic). It belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **Well, here's the break-up chapter. :( I don't wanna spoil anything, but just a hint...slight cheesiness could come after this chapter.

And again, sorry for long update.

BTW, since CRAZEDDCLOVER13 was considered as a guest in the reviews for the 4th chapter, let's just say, I knew a pervert like you would enjoy reading it all over again. XD

**Warning: **Chapter contains lemony content. Plus, Emilia will lose her slight temper in this chapter. Remember, just a slight one. This chapter is LONG.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 5:** Ex-Partners in Love

(*_*)

Bodie was just in his apartment, chilling on the couch while playing MW3 with Mo. He was about a hundred points ahead of Mo with only a minute left, when his phone rang. It was a call from Emilia.

"What is it, Em?"

_"Dude, I've got some great news!"_

"Yeah?"

_"Riptide's having a party!"_

"Really? What for?" He couldn't notice his game was still going on, so Mo decided to take advantage.

_"For reaching the finals against Glitterati."_

"Well, that's awesome!"

_"It's gonna be at the Riptide Beach later at 5pm."_

"OK, su-hold on." He cuts off after he notices Mo shooting his character in the head with a sniper rifle for the game winning kill with only 3 seconds left.

"NO!" Bodie screams after noticing his character dead.

"Ha! Am I good or what?"

"Fuck you."

*sighs with a hint of laughter* "I love you, too, man."

"Anyway I gotta go, Emilia's waiting."

"You havin' a date or somethin'?"

"...sort of."

"A'ight."

He gets his phone and checks if Emilia's still there.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mo just shot me."

_"What?!"_

"We were playing MW3."

_"Oh. *chuckles a bit* Anyway, see you at the party."_

"You too."

He couldn't wait for the party.

(*_*)

The party went out well. They were all having fun drinking and dancing to a bunch of Riptide songs, like In Da Club by 50 Cent, Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5, On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez, and so on. What came after it though...not so much.

Bodie & Emilia, like most people, were having a lot of fun. They were a bit drunk, but not too drunk to the point where they could cause a wreckage because of driving. Emilia went to get some drinks, leaving Bodie alone for a while. Then, one of the backup dancers came to him, who looked completely wasted, holding a half-empty bottle of tequila in her right hand.

"Uh, dude, I think you've had enough of that," says the worried blonde.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch. Hehehehe..." she replies.

"Goddammit, gimme that bottle!" Bodie says in anger, taking the bottle off her hand. The next moment, she pulls his shirt and gets right in his face.

"...Wanna fuck? Hehe."

"What the hell?! There is no way I will ha-" he gets cut off as the backup dancer (let's call her Alena. No, it's not an MW3 reference.) kisses him right on the lips. Then, Alena, still pulling Bodie by the shirt, gets out of the bar, gets in her resort room and locks the door.

Emilia then returns, but notices Bodie's not there. _What the hell? Meh, he's probably in our resort room already, _she thought.

(*_*)

"What the hell are you doing here? And why am I naked?" Alena asks in confusion, after she and Bodie wake up.

"Uh...you were drunk last night, and you had sex with me."

"Oh...uh...sorry bout that." Alena says, blushing a bit.

Then they both dress up and Bodie heads for Emilia's room.

(*_*)

Emilia was just sitting on her couch watching TV in her room while sipping some coffee. She felt depressed and a little betrayed, after spending the night alone, without Bodie. She was just watching a basketball game, when Bodie came into the face, with guilt all over his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emilia asks, upset.

"It-It...It-It's a long story," Bodie replies, still feeling guilty.

"Tell me then, what is that 'long story' of yours?" Emilia asks, sensing the guilt on his face.

"It's about Alena..."

"Alena? That backup dancer?"

"Yeah...I...I had sex with her..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Look...I'm sorry, she was drunk, okay?!"

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU, MAN! I MEAN, I HAD TO SPEND THE ENTIRE NIGHT ALONE, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING TELL ME?!" (Don't tell me I didn't warn you.)

"Emilia, please...calm do-"

"OH, NOW THIS TIME, YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM?! NO WAY THAT-" Emilia gets cut off as Bodie kisses her, but she pushes him away."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Trying. To get. You. Out. Of this mess."

"Trying to get me out of this mess? Trying to get me OUT OF THIS FUCKING MESS?!"

"HEY! You know what?! If we're just gonna keep arguing about this everyday, then I say we should just break up!"

"FINE! Have it your way. NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"

And they end the conversation as Bodie slams the door and kicks with all his strength.

(*_*)

[2 days later]

Ever since the break-up, Bodie & Alena became an item. Emilia moved far away, because she did not want to see Bodie's face again. Eventually, everyone from Dance Central separated, because of the Dance Central division of Harmonix getting bankrupt. Sad. :(

Bodie & Alena were just watching TV in Alena's apartment, until Alena felt like vomiting. She went to the bathroom and vomited, which worried Bodie. Bodie decided to check on her for while, but Alena locked the door.

(*_*)

[a few minutes later]

Alena opens the door and notices Bodie right outside. "Alena, what happened back there?" Bodie asks.

"I got some bad news," she replies, worried.

"What?"

"...I'm pregnant..."

(*_*)

**In other words, Bodie's life just became a DISASTER. Which is pretty blasphemous coz yesterday was Bodie's birthday XD**

**Belated Happy Birthday btw.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of coming up with 3 new fanfics:**

**1. A story of me in my point of view where I'm part of a certain crew. Problem is, I can't decide between Hi-Def & Riptide. I'm a lot like Bodie AND Glitch, so we got a problem with that. I'm a lot like Bodie, because; 1. My favorite sport is basketball; 2. I'm a sporty-slash-athletic type of guy; 3. I usually wear light clothing (e.g. White shirt with shorts, or shit like that) coz I live in a hot environment. I'm a lot like Glitch, because; 1. I have the same tone of voice as him. Sorta.; 2. I dance like him, I'm a pop-and-lock kind of dancer; 3. I'm handsome (Well, at least some people see me that way.).**

**So let's create a vote. Bodie or Glitch?**

**2. Possible Dance Central & Resident Evil 6 crossover.**

**3. A SUPER EPIC Pokemon adventure fanfic with a lot of action, romance, & suspense.**

**Stay tuned.**

**And...peace.**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 6: Partners Dreaming of Love**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	6. Partners Dreaming of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central. If I did, Kevin Durant would be a selectable character. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the VERY long update, my computer's monitor broke down (it's pretty old anyway), so I got a new one. Plus, school just started. Sorry 'bout that. :(

So no one voted for Bodie OR Glitch, probably coz they didn't notice, so I just decided to go for Riptide. I don't wanna spoil anything, but I'ma just tell ya; It's gonna be fun.

Anyway, I expected to get a bit of hate after the last chapter, and I did. But don't worry, their relationship is not yet over. You'll see, maybe in the next chapter (SPOILER!).

**Warning: **More slightly lemony content in this chapter. Plus, more of Emilia's slight temper. Remember, just a slight one.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 6: **Partners Dreaming of Love

(*_*)

It's been two years since Bodie & Emilia broke up. Bodie & Alena are still together, with their baby they called Joe (it's all I got, really XD), while Emilia fell in love with this guy named Kurt (Imagine Jake Muller, but with more tattoos.), and after a year they'd started dating.

Bodie was just at a nearby McDonald's branch with Alena & Rajon. He was just waiting for his Big Mac, when he received a text. It was his cousin. Not just any cousin, it was his cousins that came all the way from France.

_"Hey dude how r u?"_

"Hey man! im fine wru?" he texts back.

_"In da airport."_

"What r u doing in da airport?"

_"Im going there 2 visit u."_

"SRSLY?!"

_"Yah. Were going 2 South beach the day after 2morow."_

"Dats great! See u there!"

After all that texting, he notices Alena, who looked confused after trying to find out what was going on.

"Hey, Alena, I'm having a reunion with my cousins for a few days, wanna come?" he asks Alena.

"Specifically, when is it starting?" Alena asks in reply.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Sorry, I can't, I got a special meeting at work."

"Too bad. Could you keep watch of Joe while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure."

(*_*)

Meanwhile, Emilia was just with Kurt, riding a train going home.

Their relationship was going pretty well, but Emilia started to miss her old boyfriend. She could remember all the times they had together; the time they confessed their love for each other, the time they want on their first date, the time they she locked themselves in their room and had se-...never mind.

What made their relationship worse was that Kurt was such a sleaze. Every month, he would always lock Emilia in his room and have sex with her. Emilia even borrowed Kurt's phone a few times and she saw something weird in his to-do list:

_9:00 eat breakfast  
10:00 watch tv  
__12:00 eat lunch  
1:00 **fuck emilia**_

And the rest is history. (Like seriously, who put that in a to-do list?)

(*_*)

*2 days later*

It was just 1:00am, Bodie was already driving his car, heading for the airport to go to South Beach, when he received another text.

_"Hey dude ur goin or what?"_

"Yah Im goin. What will we do there?"

_"We might watch da NBA Finals."_

"Awesome! It'll be Heat vs spurs ryt?"

_"Yah."_

"when?"

_"tomorrow."_

"Anyway am at airport now, will see u :)"

_"OK See ya :)"_

(*_*)

*meanwhile, 2 days earlier*

Emilia & Kurt just got out of their train, deciding they would just walk on the way to Kurt's apartment. A few minutes later, they arrived. Emilia just relaxed on a couch searching for the TV remote, while Kurt went to the kitchen to get some beer.

*a few minutes later*

Kurt was just throwing a bunch of empty cans in the trash can while Emilia was STILL staring at the TV. She could have been brain dead.

Then out of nowhere, Kurt suddenly held Emilia tight by the arm, then he dragged her all the way to his room, and locked the door. Then he pushed Emilia on his bed. He ripped off her shirt and was about to take off her bra when he took a huge slap to the face.

"What the fuck, Kurt? You're taking this way too far!" Emilia says as she gets out the room and puts on a new shirt. She was about to leave the apartment when she took a shove from Kurt.

"Yeah? So what if I'm taking it too far, you bitch!"

"Well...I-"

"Well? Hey, you know what? I never even loved you anyway. You're just a fuc-" Kurt gets cut off by a HUGE right hook to the face by Emilia that knocks him out cold. Then she immediately leaves Kurt's apartment.

(*_*)

*Meanwhile, 3 days later. We're going back and forth in time aren't we?*

After spending so much time in a mall doing lots of shopping and eating with his cousins, Bodie was COMPLETELY drained. He couldn't stand the rigors of walking all day. Luckily, he and his cousins would be just watching a basketball game the next day, so he could FINALLY have time to relax his tired legs.

He and some of his cousins were just sitting in their hotel's lobby for a moment. One of his 12-year-old cousins was borrowing his phone & checking his photos (And maybe even his history, you never know.) while he was just sipping some coffee. Then, the 12-year-old (let's say his name's Xavier or something.) saw this photo of Bodie and someone unfamiliar to Xavier, but was actually Bodie's ex, Emilia.

"Hey, who's this person?" Xavier asks. Bodie takes a glimpse of it and all those memories came in a flash. "Oh, uh...that's...just my ex, uh...Emilia," he then says in reply.

Then, a few small time portions later, he just placed his back on a piece of Earth's matter while peacefully recharging his brain cells and struggling to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide, until a portion of his mind was triggered and made him see a vision that brought back something that happened earlier in the world's time cycle (In other words, he was sleeping, until he had a weird dream. Do I really have to be that scientific with things? Oh, yes. Yes, I do.)

*around 3 hours later*

"Whoa." Bodie suddenly says after having this weird, unexpected dream about Emilia. Then, he gets his phone and calls Alena. It then starts ringing.

"Bodie? Is that you? Isn't it like midnight there or som-"

"Alena, I-I...I just can't be with you."

"What?...Why?"

"I...I just can't. I'm sorry." After that quick conversation, he could hear sniffling noises from the other line, and then it hang up.

He hated having to disappoint Alena...but he'd take any chance at getting Emilia back.

(*_*)

**See? Not yet over. Don't worry.**

**Anyway, I'm coming up with a new segment for my fanfics. I'll try to come up with a certain song that's related to the story (or chapter, if it's multi-chap.). So, the song that goes best with this chapter would probably be _When I Was Your Man _by Bruno Mars. For the other chaps?:**

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances: _Call Me Maybe _by Carly Rae Jepsen (duh)  
Chapter 2: Dance Partners: _Lean on Me _by Bill Withers  
Chapter 3: Partners in Love: _Say You're Just A Friend _by Austin Mahone & Flo-Rida  
Chapter 4: EXTREME Partners in Love: _Satisfaction _by Benny Benassi  
Chapter 5: Ex-Partners in Love: _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift**

**And for my other stories:  
From Squatter to Heartthrob: _Play Hard _by David Guetta, Ne-Yo & Akon  
Save it for 2012: _2012 _by Jay Sean & Nicki Minaj (duh)**

**So...good day to you all.**

**PEACE.**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 7: Reunited Partners in Love**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central (or any songs mentioned)._


	7. Reunited Partners in Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central (or Apple, or Assassin's Creed, or the Miami Heat or anything else mentioned.). If I did, I would be the BEST CHOREOGRAPHER OF ALL TIME (Kinda like Ricardo Foster Jr. XD). DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if this was unexpected for you guys or if you were waiting for this, but whatever. You can thank me later.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Chapter 7: **Reunited Partners in Love

(*_*)

Bodie started his day off pretty stressed. After that weird dream, and recently breaking up with Alena, it's been a freaking rollercoaster ride for him. Luckily, he would be brain dead for about 2 hours, since all he would be doing the next day is watching a basketball game.

He and his cousins were holding their tickets, which were just pre-ordered yesterday, on their way to the arena. Bodie was just sitting on the backseat of their car, doing nothing but listening to a bunch of songs on his iPod, looking out the window.

"Bodie?" one of his cousins asked, which surprised him.

"Oh...uh...yeah?"

"You seem pretty quiet today. Did something happen?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just had the weirdest dream last night."

"A dream? What was it about?"

"Not much to say 'bout it, other than to say it was about my ex."

"Ok."

Then they got out of the car and headed for the arena.

(*_*)

*Meanwhile, the day before*

It was about 10:00pm, and Emilia was just staying in her apartment, just watching TV. Then, she checked the local sports news channel, and she saw something about the NBA Finals.

"Crap! It's Game 7 already?! Better get my tickets, quick!"

So she quickly turned on her laptop, went to a website, connected the laptop to a printer and printed her tickets. Then, she was bored, so she just looked out the window and stargazed. Then...

"Whoa, a shooting star! Gotta make a wish...I know! I wish..." But the shooting star disappeared before she could complete her wish. "Dammit," she said in anger. She just decided to go to sleep.

(I know, this part's rushed, I'm in a hurry.)

(*_*)

*Back in the arena*

Bodie and his cousins were just giving their tickets to the security guards for checking, while Xavier (recap: the guy who borrowed Bodie's phone and reminded him about Emilia) was just playing Assassin's Creed: Bloodline on his PS Vita.

After they went to their specific seats (Which were actually RIGHT NEXT to the Miami Heat bench. They're rich, I know.), Bodie had to go to the bathroom for a while.

"Hey dude, you mind if I go to the bathroom for a while?" he asked one of his older cousins.

"Uh...yeah. Sure, go ahead," he said in reply. Then Bodie left for the bathroom. Although it turned out to become more than just a bathroom break.

*a few minutes later*

Bodie just left the men's bathroom and was walking down the hallway until some girl in a red tank top and jeans* was using the payphone and dropped a few dimes. She somehow looked familiar, but it didn't really matter.

"Oh, here, uh...lemme help you," he said, giving her the coins. "Oh, uh...thanks," she said, as Bodie took a glimpse of her face.

"Wait...excuse me for a minute...but do I know you?" he asked.

"Well...not that I remember," she said with a thinking face.

"Oh, well...uh...sorry to interrupt you there."

"Meh, no problem."

Then they parted ways, until Bodie just remembered his weird dream. He rushed to get back to her.

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on," he said, chasing after her as she was walking away. The girl then stopped to listen to him. "Emilia?"

"Wha? How do you know my name?" she said in reply. _Holy crap, it's gotta be her_, Bodie starts thinking in excitement.

_Wait a sec...is this guy who I think he is? His hair, his random kindness...Bodie?! _Emilia says in her mind.

"Emilia! Remember me? It's me, Bo-" Bodie gets cut off as Emilia kisses him fully on the lips. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, but it didn't matter. Bodie then kisses back a few seconds later. They pull away after a mere 5 seconds of kissing.

"B?" Emilia then asks as she starts blushing.

"Yup...it's me," he says in reply, also blushing a bit.

"I missed you...a lot," Emilia says as he starts crying a bit.

"I know...me too. It's like...life's never been the same without you."

"Look,...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...for getting mad at you."

"No, I'm just sorry for cheating on you in the first place."

"No, seriously, I should be..." She stops talking as Bodie starts caressing her cheek. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they bring their faces closer and go for one long, delicate kiss. Bodie pushes her back a bit to the point where she's leaning back against a wall. After a few seconds, it shifts from soft and delicate to hot-headed and passionate; Bodie asks for entrance by licking her lips a bit, then they have a short tongue battle, and Bodie wins. Then they start going-

"Yeah...I'ma make a call from some place elsewhere..." some random guy says as he notices the two kissing. They suddenly stop their make-out session as they hear the guy.

"By the way, don't you have a call to make?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So...we'll meet at the entrance by the end of the game? I could...bring you home, if you'd like."

"Uh...sure, thanks," Emilia says, blushing, before they part ways.

(*_*)

_"Man, Bodie really takes long bathroom breaks. How long has he been gone?" _Xavier asks his older brother. In French, of course.

_"I dunno. 40 minutes? He better hurry, the game's almost-"_

"Hey, I'm back," Bodie says, surprising the cousins a bit.

"What took you so long? It _was _just a bathroom break. What happened?"

"It...It's a long story," Bodie says in reply, blushing.

Then they go ahead and watch the game from the opening jump ball.

(*_*)

**So...they're back together. YAY :)**

***The red tank & jeans thingy she was wearing was basically her Retro Fitted outfit.**

**ANYWAY...so, tomorrow I'ma start working on the final chapter. It's been a while, but it would finally come to end at that. It could be really cheesy, but hey, at least I would get the job done.**

**Peace to you all.**

_**Song that matches this chapter: Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias **_**(I was thinking _Just Give Me a Reason_ by P!nk, but it would be too mainstream.)**

_**Next & Final Chapter: Chapter 8:  
Partners in Marriage**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	8. Partners in Marriage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. If I did,...well, I got nothing to say. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **So, this is it! The final chapter. The one where Bodie puts his relationship on the line, so they can be together forever! :) You gonna love it. Enjoy :)

**Warnings:  
1. ****ANOTHER LEMON. **Just coz I love you. You're welcome.  
**2.** Most of the crap in this story would be pretty cheesy.  
**3. Another long chapter.** Probably about 1,500 words.

**Update: **Guest kmc, thanks for the review! I like the way you describe it lol.

**A Relationship in the Making  
Final Chapter: **Partners in Marriage

(*_*)

Bodie & Emilia's relationship has really been going well. They've been through a lot, but they've loved each other for a long time, and it all started with an act of random kindness. They've been through fights, break-ups, and a whole lot of smut, but it's come down to this. This is the moment that will make their relationship take a huge step forward and change their lives forever.

There's been a lot of good news lately. The Dance Central division of Harmonix somehow got their money back, and everyone from Dance Central got their reputations back. Plus, with the help of a time machine, a teleporter, and two special-ranked agents from Dance Central Intelligence, they were somehow able to rescue Maccoy, Dare & Oblio from Doctor Tan's captivity; and all because of that, Dance Central is now one of the most famed dance competitions ever. Take that, old man.

Everyone has been getting a lot of money as "salary" from Dance Central, including Bodie, who has been saving for something special. Really special.

(*_*)

*a month later*

Everyone was just doing what they would usually do; dance-offs, basketball and/or other random crap, but this moment would probably be more special than anything else. Especially for Riptide.

Riptide & Hi-Def just finished a dance battle, and Riptide won. After a few congrulations, they went backstage.

"Nice job out there," Emilia said to Bodie before giving her a short peck on the cheek, making Bodie blush a bit.

"Thanks," he said in reply. "Now, I gotta tell you something."

"Uh...yeah? What is it?"

"How long have we been dating? 2 years? 3 years? Maybe-"

"Technically, a month."

"...oh. Well, anyway..."

"Why do you ask?" Emilia asks as people start gathering up.

"Oh, I...uh...gotta...tell you something really important. Now, I know we've been dating for "quite a short time", but I wanna...take our relationship further. I know I'm not perfect, but I just wanna spend my entire life with you. You're everything to me. Without you, I don't know where the hell I would be right now, but I know my life would be pretty lonely and eventless. So...I might be asking you this "way too soon," but..."

Bodie kneels on one knee, pulls out a velvet box, opens it in front of Emilia and pops the question.

"...will you marry me?"

Bodie's...actually everyone's hearts were throbbing with suspense, waiting for Emilia's answer. Emilia could sense it pretty easily and starts smirking sexily that Bodie almost gets a morning wood.

"Oh, so you think I was gonna say no? B, if you're gonna ask me that question, then I guess you're the happiest man in the world. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Everyone started cheering as Bodie starts hugging Emilia. He then puts the engagement ring on her finger and they both move closer for a passionate kiss.

(*_*)

*around six months later*

"Well, that was a fun wedding," Emilia says, just as she and her new husband enter Bodie's apartment.

"Yeah. I mean, can you believe how much chocolate mousse Glitch ate?" Bodie asks in reply, laughing a bit.

"I didn't know he could take THAT much chocolate."

"He's probably diabetic by now."

Emilia just laughs a bit.

They switch from their rented wedding outfits and put on some "average" clothing, as I would call it.

Bodie just sat on a chair and got his laptop while Emilia threw herself on the bed and watched TV.

"So...what are we gonna do, now that we're married?" Bodie asked.

Emilia just stared at him in reply. Bodie knew what she was feeling. Emilia decided to turn off the TV as Bodie moved closer.

They knew what they wanted to happen. And it was going to happen.

Emilia pulls Bodie by the shirt to the point where he's right in front of her face. They move even closer for a long kiss that gets fiery and passionate really quickly. After they pull away, Bodie moves to her neck and leaves a track of kisses on it. He then removes her sleeveless shirt and sucks her nipples, which leads to a moment they'll never forget.

Bodie then moves lower to her panties, and removes them really slowly and gets turned on by the sight in front of him. He licks Emilia's cherry, which makes her moan really loudly that Glitch could probably hear it from outside the room. He keeps licking, and he could sense that Emilia was really enjoying this. Emilia then lets out all her juices and Bodie takes it all and keeps licking.

By the time he was finished, it was Emilia's turn. Bodie then sits on the edge of the bed before she puts down his shorts, and notices the erection in Bodie's boxers. She slowly takes them off and it looks like as if his member got bigger and harder. She then inserts it in her mouth and starts to stroke it really slowly. She then starts sucking on it as it gets harder and harder, as Bodie starts to grunt in pleasure. Without warning, he then ejaculates in her mouth and she swallows the sticky liquid with no hesitation.

Emilia then lays back on the bed and Bodie is now kneeling in front of her. Emilia then gives him a nod, giving him a signal that he could go on. Bodie then gives a nod back. They didn't want to say a single word; they wanted to savor the moment.

Bodie pushes his hard member in, and Emilia starts to moan - or scream, I should say - in pleasure. Every thrust just makes Emilia feel better and more pleasured. It felt so damn good, they wished they could do this forever, but unfortunately, they have other things to do.

After one final thrust, they both let it all out before Bodie removes his member from Emilia's reserved spot and lays on the bed as well.

Then they start to stare at each other.

"I love you," Emilia says, for the first time in about a half hour.

"I love you, too," Bodie says in reply, before they go for a romantic kiss and head off to Slumberland after a moment they will never forget. This wasn't their first time, but it didn't matter, they would savor it forever, if possible.

I got really turned on by this part of the chapter.

(*_*)

*around two months later*

Emilia woke up with a start. She could smell the scent of pancake mix, coffee, and maple bacon travel around the room. Emilia took an obvious guess; _Bodie was cooking breakfast. _This was unusual, because they would often go out of the house and go to a nearby breakfast joint for takeouts.

Emilia shuffled out of the room, heading for the kitchen to see Bodie handling the stove.

"Morning, sweetheart," Bodie says, before pecking her on the forehead.

"Good morning," Emilia says in a happy tone. "Hold on, B, I'll just change my clothes."

*a few minutes later*

Emilia heads for the dining table to see that the food was already set up. She sat on one of the dining chairs to see Bodie getting a few pancakes. Emilia decided to get some as well.

"Hm, these are good pancakes, B!" Emilia says with her mouth fully stuffed. She never really thought Bodie could beat Mo in the nuts when it comes to cooking, but he was still a great cook in her opinion.

"Thanks! But don't talk with your mouth full," Bodie says with a little sarcasm.

Emilia just chewed on the pancakes and swallowed them.

"So...B? I gotta tell you something..." Emilia says after swallowing her pancakes

"Yeah?" Bodie says before taking a sip of coffee.

"...I'm two months pregnant!"

Bodie just spits out his coffee as if he saw a ghost.

"...You serious?" Bodie says after looking at Emilia a bit.

"Yup!'

_And they both lived happily ever after._

**_THE END :)_**

(*_*)

**So that's it! The end of my [so far] best multi-chaptered fanfic!**

**So tomorrow, I'ma start working on my new story: Random Riptide Moments...featuring ME!**

**It's basically a story in my point of view where I become part of Riptide. Let's see how these awkward moments between us go. By awkward, I don't mean romantic (although there still will be some romantic mometns between Bodie & Emilia, and possibly other crews).**

**So...Peace to you all, in this final chapter of A Relationship in the Making.**

**Song that matches this fanfic: _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars (duh.)**

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


End file.
